When Lightning Strikes Again
by Quietly Losing Control
Summary: Jess is struck by lightning again.She almost hopes it will have a reverse effect and destroy her powers.But what happens when it does the opposite and only makes her stronger? Her life isn't looking great.
1. Laying Down the Rules

**When Lightning Strikes...Again**

_A/N: New name, new story. I loved writing this and hopefully I might actually finish this one…anyway, hope you enjoy it._

"Mum," I said with a smile, not getting up, "Dad. Glad you're here. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Rob."

To say they looked shocked would have been an understatement. Shocked was not the word for it, the word for it was probably more along the lines of 'totally and utterly gob smacked'. Well that's five words but you get my drift. In that split second the whole room was deathly silent, probably the quietest I have ever heard anyone there ever be. Except maybe Doug and Tasha, they're both pretty quiet anyway. Then suddenly Doug, Tasha, Mike and Claire all shuffled out of the room, Mike muttering something about not wanting to get caught in the middle.

Rob grabbed my hand, we could all feel the tension, and believe me, it helped calm me down. But you know, who could be stressed when your hot, eighteen year old, bike riding, some what illegal boyfriend is holding your hand? Not me. Although I was getting slightly worried about what my parents were going to say about the aforementioned boyfriend. My dad was the first one to snap out of it, he stepped forward and held his hand out.

"Hi Rob, I'm Joe Mastriani. You're Rob Wilkins aren't you? Mary's son?" (_A/N: Obviously he knew that he was Rob, he just wanted to know about the Wilkins part…even though he knew that already. He was just confirming it_) Rob reached out to shake my dad's hand. I guess it's good that they were being all polite and stuff but unfortunately this meant that Rob had to let go of my hand to shakes my dad's. Darn. Hey, I wonder if Dad did that on purpose…?

Rob answered Dad's question with an ever polite, "Yes, sir." Who knew he had such good manners? Well, me actually, since he's always really nice to his mum and everything, but whatever.

My mum was still staring, and blinking a lot like she couldn't believe what she was seeing and was trying to clear her vision. Dad sent a look in her direction and she finally spoke, only it didn't make sense so technically didn't count as actually saying anything.

"What…but…it…a…in…the…" I don't have a clue what she was going on about but, judging by the look on her face, neither did she. She continued to stutter until Dad fixed her with a stern look and she snapped her mouth shut. "Er…Antonia Mastriani, nice to meet you."

She didn't sound like it was nice to meet him but Rob replied with "You too, Mrs Mastriani." I noticed Mum didn't offer to shake his hand. Rob did though because, as I said before, that's just how he is, ever the gentlemen. Mum shook Rob's hand, although she didn't look too happy about it, before speaking again.

"Well I think it's time for us to go now. Come on Jess." She made sure I knew she wanted me to come too, not that she needed to.

"It's ok Mum, I'll be there in a few minutes. I won't be long." She didn't look too happy about that and it looked like she was about to protest but Dad grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room, whilst saying that he'd see me in a minute and they'd be waiting in the car.

Once they had left the room, Rob took my hand again.

"Well," He started, "That was…interesting."

I nodded, "Yeah…although I'm not sure 'interesting' is the right word for it though. I'd say 'a disaster' would work better. I'm sorry for not introducing you sooner, Rob. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm really not. It's just that I'm going to be in a shit load of trouble now." Rob gave me a sympathetic look, it was so cute. But all Rob's looks are cute, even when he's pissed at me.

"I apologise in advance for any trouble I may have got you in. I'm sure it won't be that bad though." I didn't say anything in reply, just lay back, leaning my head on his chest. We were silent for a minute before I giggled. Seriously, I, Jessica Mastriani, _giggled_.

"I still can't believe you got hit with a mashed potato bowl." You have to admit it was pretty funny, if you look past the fact that at the moment he was hit I was absolutely petrified, it was pretty damn funny. I mean, how random is a mashed potato bowl?

"Jessica Mastriani," He sounded so serious, but when I looked into those smokey-greys of his (_A/N: Is it just me or does that make him sound like bacon? Or smoked salmon or something?_) I could see that he thought it was funny, "Are you laughing at me?" I thought about how to answer that for a second, should I just deny it?

"Of course not. I'd never do that, _Hank_." I used the name I'd given him back at the True Americans compound.

He snorted, "Ginger." I don't know where this new playful mood came from, but I like it.

"Mashed potatoes." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh sure, make fun of the guy with the head injury, why don't you? You're not helping me get any better you know."

"Aw, poor thing." I kissed his bandage before looking at my watch, "I'd better go. I've kept them waiting five minutes already. I don't need to be in trouble for making them sit out in the car as well as everything else."

"Jess, I told you, they can't be that angry. Ok, go. Leave me in my bed of pain."

I snorted, "What pain? I bet they have you pumped full of drugs."

"Not for a small gash, Mastriani. They did give me some painkillers though. You're right, it doesn't hurt a bit."

"I knew it. Ok, I'm going." I gave him a quick kiss goodbye, at least it was supposed to be quick. Maybe it was a little longer than intended.

And then I exited the hospital to face my doom.

* * *

The car ride home was completely and utterly silent. No one said a word. Seriously, I was at least expecting to be reprimanded for taking so long to get out to the car, but no. Not a word, from anyone. Mike wasn't there since he had gone home with Claire, but Douglas was since Tasha had got a lift home with her dad, and even he didn't say anything. He gave me this weird look whenI got in the car but that was it.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't take the silence as a good thing. I would have liked for it to mean that I had gotten away with everything but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I mean I did a lot of stuff that I really shouldn't have done. Or I guess I should have since a whole lot of good came out of it but it was a whole lot of stuff that my parents didn't want me doing. I mean come on, yes it was all for a good cause but I tried to stop some murderers on my own (well not completely on my own but without the help of the police) and not for the first time either. And I dragged Rob into it. Not that my parents would care about that, but I'm kind of feeling bad about it, you know being the cause of his injury and everything. Even if the end result was getting to hear him call me his girlfriend, an invitation to his Uncle's wedding and a whole lot of making out. Not to mention the fact that he likes me too much. Although how you can like someone too much I'll never know. Oh well, next stop, those three little words.

So anyway, when we arrived home everyone piled out of the car and trooped into the house. I tried to slink up the stairs, unnoticed, but alas, it didn't work. Just as I was about to start up the stairs Mum barked my name. I don't mean she sounded like a dog, I just mean she said my name sharply.

"Jessica. Don't even think about sneaking off upstairs. Your father and I want to talk to you about that boy." Dad gave her a look like 'do I?' like she hadn't informed him that she wanted to talk to me, and that he'd be there too. I hoped that calling Rob 'that boy' wouldn't become a habit with Mum.

I stopped in my tracks and followed my parents into the sitting room. My parents sat down on the couch, leaving me to sit on my own in an armchair. Oh God, it already felt like I was being interrogated. It was only a matter of time before they were shining a light in my face and doing 'good cop, bad cop'. I swallowed hard, I don't know why I was worried really. Even if they banned me from seeing him it's not like that would stop me. I managed to sneak out on thanksgiving didn't I? But still their permission might be nice, I can't help feeling a little guilty for making them so worried.

"Jess, how long have you been seeing that boy?"

I rolled my eyes, "His name is Rob, Mum."

"Answer my question, Jessica." She snapped. I think I caught Dad rolling his eyes then, wouldn't be surprised, he didn't seem to want to do this anymore than I did.

"A while, maybe since…the last few weeks of summer." Mum looked shocked to say the least, although I don't know why, it wasn't that long.

"That long without telling us, Jessica? So he was the same boy from the police station a few months ago?" I nodded, "And you must have been dating him when we saw him with his mother at the mall…I knew you were acting strange. Why didn't you tell me who he was?" I thought she didn't like him, why would she have wanted to know who he was? And anyway, as I recall, I already told her who he was.

"I did. As you said, he's 'the same boy from the police station' and I remember telling you then who he was." Mum didn't seem impressed, in fact she seemed pretty angry.

"Why didn't you introduce us then, Jessica? In fact you shouldn't even have considered going out with him before asking us first." I opened my mouth to object but Dad got there first, speaking for the first time since Mum started talking.

"Come on Toni, don't be so harsh on her. Rob's a nice lad, if being Mary's son is anything to go by. And he seemed pretty nice back at the hospital. Give him a chance." Well said, Dad.

Mum looked slightly shocked that Dad disagreed with her. Before exclaiming, "But he has a _motorcycle_. And he's eighteen years old. He's already finished school!" How my mother knew any of this I will never know. I guess it's because she talks to Mrs Wilkins. "I bet he even in college. Does he go to college, Jess?"

I shook my head, I had yet to speak much, "No but-"

"You see, he doesn't even go to college!"

"Toni, I know plenty of people who didn't go to college, but they're still decent, intelligent people with good jobs. Eighteen is nothing, it's just two years older than Jess," This is what I've been telling Rob for ages, unfortunately he has yet to believe me, "And as for the motorbike, that doesn't mean anything. _I_ used to have a motorbike." My mouth dropped open. No. Way. Dad? A Motorbike? No way!

"You? _You _had a motorbike? Yeah right." I scoffed, Dad with a motorbike, oh sure.

"It's true, Jess. Is that so hard to believe?" Yes. Yes it is. I was about to point this out buy Mum spoke first.

"That's different, Joe. You didn't…you were-" She was cut off by Dad who felt the need to interrupt, well if he hadn't done it, I would have.

"It isn't any different, Toni and you know it. Rob's a good kid, despite the fact that he doesn't go to college, rides a motorbike and works at a garage. And don't start up about that," Dad stopped Mum before she even had time to start, "You knew he worked at a garage. You were told that day at the police station." Mum opened her mouth to speak again, then closed it, then opened it and closed it again. She looked like a fish.

"But-"

"No buts, Toni. Rob's a good kid and I think it's fine for Jess to keep seeing him. Now what do you say?" Mum looked like she was going to protest again but then she changed her mind.

"Fine. She can keep seeing him, but there are going to be some rules." Dad nodded.

"Of course there will be rules, I never said there wouldn't be rules."

Damn. Well it had to stop somewhere, it's not like I was expecting them to let me run rampant around town, drinking and taking drugs. Not that I would ever do that, I would never do that. Nor would Rob, I hope. Unless that's what he's on probation for but…nah. Rob wouldn't do that. He's too much of a sweetie. On the inside obviously as he doesn't like to show it too often. It probably damages the whole bad boy image he's got going on, the same one my mum seems to have been fooled by.

He's really nothing like the impression you get when you look at him, or his motorbike. Or find out that he doesn't go to college and is working in his uncle's garage. Or that teeny tiny fact that he's on probation. It's not like any of that matters anyway, sure he rides a motorbike but he doesn't exceed the speed limit, at least not within the city limits. And ok, he's finished school and didn't choose to go to college. Or maybe he just can't afford to go to college. But he has a good job, which I'm assuming is well paid, and he's good at what he does. And it's not like probations a big deal. Well obviously it's a big deal but it doesn't really matter. Not to me. I'd still like to know what it was for though.

The point is that ok, he got arrested but it couldn't have been that bad or he would have gone to jail, right? And he obviously regrets what he did, whatever that may be. I'll get it out of him some day. He can't resist my skills of persuasion. He likes me too much. I still can't believe he said that. _Rob _likes _me too much_. Sure it's no love but it isn't far off.

Anyway, there were indeed rules. Really unfair ones too, I had to do some negotiating.

"Rule number one: no going out on school nights." Oh great, this was fun already.

"What? Oh come on, not at all? Not even if I finish all my homework first and come home at a reasonable time?" I argued, putting the emphasis on reasonable, letting them know that they had to be reasonable too and a reasonable time was not something like six O'clock.

My dad sighed, "Fine. But we want proof that you've done all your homework. And you have to be back at eight."

"Eight? That's way too early. Ten?"

"That's far too late for a school night, Jess and you know it. Half past eight."

"Half nine?" I asked hopefully.

"Nine." I knew I couldn't get any further, I could have tried for quarter past eight but I doubt they'd see why an extra fifteen minutes would matter so much. An extra fifteen minutes with Rob.

"Fine." It wasn't fine, nine O'clock, how early is that?

"Rule number two," Only two, boy this was going to take a long time, "No getting out of family plans for a date with Rob. Or to go out with anyone else for that matter." I saw Mum cringe at the word 'date'. That one was fair enough, I guess family stuff is important…unless it involves Aunt Rose. I just shrugged, then nodded.

"Rule three: your curfew on weekends is ten O'clock." Don't tell me we had to go through this again?

"Midnight? Please, please, please?"

Both my parents frowned, before my dad announced, "Eleven. No later, and no arguing this time."

I huffed, fine, be that way. Eleven? This bites. I'm sixteen years old. Maybe I should have said one, and then _they _might have said midnight. I knew it was no use arguing this time, it was final and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Rule four," There's more? "You don't go out without telling us where you're going and when you'll be back." I'm pretty sure that was already a rule but whatever. I don't know where Mum and Dad were coming up with this. I mean Dad was doing all the talking but Mum seemed to agree without them discussing it or anything. They probably talked about it before.

"Right, is that it then?" I asked, this was getting really old, really fast.

"Yes, for now." Mum answered, before Dad put in, "But we want to meet Rob properly. Maybe you should invite him for dinner sometime." Mum looked shocked at this suggestion. God Mum, chill out a little.

"No, no, no. I won't have him in my house. I'm not really happy about Jessica seeing him but I'll put up with it. I will not however have him coming around here for all the neighbours to see." (_A/N: Hey Jude…hehe I'm listening to the beatles…_) What? What is he, a messy room? Close the curtains; we don't want all the neighbours to see. My Mum is stupid sometimes. And she can be really narrow minded.

"Mum! What am I supposed to do, hide Rob? And if someone asks who he is, am I supposed to say 'Oh no one. He's just this Grit who hangs around. Don't mind him'?" There was a pause before I heard Mum mutter "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Mum I heard that you know. What is your problem with Rob? It's not like he rides his bike illegally or anything, he has a license. And ok, he doesn't go to college, but have you thought maybe he can't afford it? His Mum's only a waitress." Not that they didn't know that already since Mrs Wilkins is currently working in one of Dad's restaurants (_A/N: Anyone know which one? I could go and find out but it would mean getting out of my chair._), "Besides he has a well paid job, that he enjoys, I don't see why he has to go to college." Mum looked exasperated, like she'd already explained this to me a thousand times.

"Jessica, he cannot just work at a garage his whole life. And anyway, even in mechanics, how far can you get without qualifications?"

"No one ever said that he would spend his whole life working in his uncle's garage." I decided it was best not to tell Mum about Rob wanting to open a garage of his own, "Besides, Rob's saving his money, maybe one day he can use it to go to college." Not likely, he was probably more likely to use the money on said garage, but Mum seemed to buy it. I noticed that Dad wasn't saying much now, he seemed to be pretty good at laying down the rules but Mum was the one that was always questioning, never happy.

"I suppose…but Jessie, he's so much older than you. I don't trust him." Now she was trying the worried mother tactic. I'm sure that she is worried but it just seems kind of fake when she does that.

"Mum, it's two years. Two years is nothing." Again, I wish Rob would believe this. He does seem to be giving in though, never mind that he is doing so very, very slowly.

"But Jess, it might seem like nothing but it is a lot. Rob is the same age as your big brother." Ew, I don't want to think of it like that, thanks.

"I don't see how it makes any difference. As long as me lo-like each other, why should it matter how he is?"

Woops, almost let slip the big L word then. That would have been a disaster. It's bad enough that Rob doesn't like me saying it, or you know he could have but going by how he reacted last time, which was to kiss me passionately, but to shut me up not because he loved me right back and was really happy. So if Rob can't handle those three little words how the heck will my parents? They would completely flip. I mean Mum obviously hates Rob and Dad may act like he's fine with everything but to be honest I think he's trying to convince himself that Rob and I are just friends. Before this was true, although I told myself he was my boyfriend I sure as hell wouldn't have told anyone else. So technically it wasn't official until I'd told everyone. But now I had. And Rob was my boyfriend, which would have been perfect if no one cared and everyone stopped going on about it.

"Well, no Jessica, I know it's only two years but-"

I cut her off, "Ok, I get it. Too old, not enough going to college, too much working at a garage, too much riding a motorbike. Ok, you have repeated those same points over and over again. I understand what you're trying to say. However, none of what you have said has made the slightest bit of difference. I have not changed my mind about seeing Rob."

Mum sighed, "No, I didn't think I could. But it was worth a try."

"So can I go now? I'm really tired, I wanna take a nap."

"Fine, Jessie, go. Please think about the things we said." We? What we?

I almost ran up the stairs. That was excruciatingly painful. What an…interesting…conversation…

_A/N: YAY! A new story from me. I really enjoyed writing this. Looks like Angel Face has been a bit of a flop cos I can't think of anything to do with it. Got writers block on my mediator story but something will come to me. Hope you liked this, it's almost eight pages in Word. Next chapter soon hopefully. Maybe not as I do all my writing on the train home from school and then I have to type it up so it takes a while but…meh. Hope you liked this._


	2. A Real Date?

Rob was getting out of the hospital. This was great as hospitals aren't exactly the most private places in the world. I mean Rob was only there for just over two days and I had already learnt that it was practically impossible to be alone, there were nurses walking in and out every two minutes. That and, well I don't think Rob was all that keen on hospitals; he always seemed kind of fidgety, like he was just itching to get out of there. So Rob getting out of the hospital was a very good thing.

I was pretty happy that he was getting out; maybe we could finally go on a date. With our luck there wasn't much chance of that happening, but there's nothing wrong with hoping. I was just itching to go on a real date, one that didn't involve rescuing small children or stopping murderers. I just wanted to be a normal sixteen year old girl, at least for an hour or two, and I wanted to do it with Rob. That sounded a bit…wrong, not quite how I wanted it to but you know what I mean. I don't mean I want to do _it _with Rob, 'cos you know that might be nice someday but just not right now. What I mean was that I wanted to forget all about this psychic thing just for a bit so I could go on a date and have fun with Rob. Innocent, non sexual fun obviously.

I mean I never liked this thing in the first place; it caused me a whole lot of trouble. Now though, I guess it's ok, like helping these kids is great, I've saved lives, something a lot of people could never do. It's just that, well that part about a lot of other people not being able to do what I do, that's the problem. It means that all the pressure is on me, it's up to me to do this, to save these children and if I don't do it, who will? And now I have Krantz on my back, trying to get me to join his team. His team of people just like me, people who do just what I do. Only they work for the FBI, the same FBI who have been bugging me ever since they found out about my 'powers'.

I'd love to be part of a group, feel like I'm part of something big, something that's making a difference. I'd love not to feel like a freak. And if Krantz's team was in no way associated with the FBI I seriously would have jumped at the chance to join them. I really would, it's just the whole FBI thing that's stopping me. Not only do the FBI bug me, but they really freak Doug out and that's what really gets me. I can't do anything that might trigger one of Doug's episodes, and joining the FBI is something that just might do that. I mean not only would he have the stress of his little sister, just sixteen years old, being part of the FBI, there's also the unmarked white vans. Unmarked white vans make Doug think that someone's after us, whether he's been told they're the FBI or not. And can you blame him? Technically it isn't even him he thinks this, it's the voices in his head that tell him. Some people laugh when I tell them that Doug has voices in his head, but it really isn't funny, so I trust you not to laugh. It's not like they're there all the time, mostly his medication keeps them at bay, thank God.

So anyway, back on topic, Rob was getting out of hospital and he'd said he'd call me. So, needless to say, I was waiting anxiously by the phone all day. Well ok, not all day but I was there for a long time. The only time I wasn't by the phone was when I got hungry and even then it was just to grab some food before quickly running back again. I know, sad, yes? I have no life.

By five o'clock I was worried that Rob wasn't going to call after all, but just as I was going to either give up and sulk in my room or try to gather the courage to ring Rob instead of him calling me, the phone rang at last. I picked up on the second ring, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Hello?" I sounded really nervous, if it wasn't Rob I would kick myself. It was him though, thank God.

"Mastriani? Jesus, that was fast. What, have you been waiting by the phone all day?" He meant it as a joke, but my God if he only knew how right he was. I gave a nervous titter.

"Yeah, sure, don't flatter yourself. So, what are you calling for?" I tried to sound casual, like I hadn't been waiting for his call all day; needless to say it wasn't working. I wonder if my voice gave me away, like did I have that tone of voice that just screamed 'I have been waiting by the phone for your call all day'? Well if Rob suspected anything he didn't mention it, which is great because if he had said something it would have been really embarrassing.

"I got out of hospital today." Oh I know, I have only been thinking about it for the whole day.

"Really? I forgot about that. Is your head feeling better?" It was just a little white lie, what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

"Yeah, it's ok. Uh…how did it go with your parents?" I really didn't want to be thinking about that, it would be nice if I could just forget it all together actually.

"Well…not great. They haven't decided to lock me in my room until I'm old and wrinkly but they did give me a set of rules that I'm supposed to follow."

Rob sounded interested at this, I wished I could see him, it's oh so much better speaking to him in person. "Oh yeah? Rules like what?" He sounded slightly worried actually, about what I don't know.

"Oh you know, must be home at this time, must tell someone where you're going when you go out. The usual stuff." I said, like it was no big deal, even though these rules really annoyed me.

"Oh, no 'you are never to see that boy again' then? 'Cos you know I was kind of expecting that to happen." Oh. Is that what he was sounding worried about? Yeah sure, in your dreams, Jess.

"No, nothing as bad as that, although I kind of expected that too. Did you know my dad used to have a motorbike?" I asked, changing the topic. My parents were both out of the house so there was no harm in talking about them.

"Really?" Rob sounded kind of excited (_A/N: I realised that I say 'kind of' _way _too much_), he gets like that with bikes, just like me. Which is why we're so perfect for each other. "What make?"

"Uh…I don't know, I didn't ask."

For a second we were silent before Rob spoke up, "Jess?" Uh-oh, 'Jess' means big business.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, Rob hardly ever calls me Jess unless it's serious.

"Do you wanna…would you like to go out sometime? I mean we were supposed to a while ago and we kind of didn't and you know I understand if you don't want to-"

"No," I cut him off, "I mean yes, of course I want to." I couldn't believe he'd asked me out on a date, a _date_. Rob and I were going to go on a real, proper date. I didn't know when or where yet but at that moment I didn't care, as long as we actually went somewhere together. I was so happy I could have burst.

"Great! So uh, when and where do you want to go?"

"Oh anytime would be fine," Tonight! The sooner the better! "And you know, Chick's would be fine." I heard him give a little snort, you wouldn't think that that would be attractive but this was Rob…which didn't make any difference, it was still unattractive.

"I don't think so, Mastriani." Damn. Well it was worth a try, "Maybe some other time. Uh…there's like this funfair in town tonight, maybe we could go to that?" I don't think I've ever heard Rob so inarticulate, was he nervous? Well, I couldn't really imagine Rob at a funfair and they're not normally my sort of thing but there would be fast rides and I'll try anything once.

"Sure, ok. Sounds like fun." And it was tonight too, so I wouldn't have to wait long or anything.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at seven, ok? I'll bring the Indian…unless your mum will freak out. Your mum won't freak out will she? I can bring the truck if she will. Should I bring the truck?" Wow, Rob can talk complete nonsense. Now that's not something you hear everyday.

"No, the Indian's fine. Mum won't freak." Or at least I hope not, "So I'll see you at seven?"

"Sure. Bye, Mastriani."

"Bye, Rob."

Ah, it was like being in heaven. And that was just thinking about the date, it hadn't even happened yet. I was possibly the happiest I had ever been until that moment, perhaps only second to the other day when Rob told me he liked me too much. I was ecstatic because I, Jessica Mastriani, had a date with Rob Wilkins. A date at all was rare enough for me but a date with Rob, well that was a damn near miracle. I'm not really sure why he suggested the funfair, I knew it was coming to town but I didn't think it would be his sort of thing. But I guess it makes sense, I think a restaurant would be a little too formal, especially for our first official date (plus it was pretty hard to find a good restaurant around here that wasn't owned by my dad), even I knew that cinemas aren't great for first dates and there's not exactly much else to do in our tiny town. So funfair is good. Rob could win a game for me and we can go on the Ferris wheel. And maybe get stuck at the top. I'm sure you catch my drift. And plus you know funfair equals fast rides and we all know how much of a speed freak I am. Hopefully this would be the perfect date with the perfect guy.

It was already two o'clock, which meant I had just five hours to get ready. Not that I'm one of those girls who needs at least half a day to get ready or anything, I was just excited and five hours didn't seem very far away. I had a feeling it was going to pass by really slowly though and now that Rob had called I had nothing to do to occupy my time. I decided to take a shower just to pass some time, even though I'd had one that morning, and somehow I was ready by four, which meant I had three hours of sitting around doing nothing. Mum got home at six, which was annoying; I was hoping she wouldn't be back until after I'd left. I wasn't sure she'd be too happy about me going out. It's not like it was a school night or anything, it's just I'm pretty sure that if she had the chance she really would lock me up in my room until I'm old and wrinkly.

I waited until I heard Rob pull up and ring the doorbell, running to the door, shouting "I'm going out, bye Mum!" rather than actually telling Mum beforehand. I thought it might avoid a whole big thing where Mum asked me a load of questions and then she asked Rob a lot more questions and embarrassed us both. I thought wrong.

I shouted out to Mum as I opened the door, smiling at Rob and grabbing my jacket off the coat peg.

"Hi, let's go." I was about to just walk out the door and slam it behind me (well can you blame me? I wanted to get out and go on a date with Rob!) but Rob stopped me.

"Hey. Does your mum know where you're going?" Damn, he had to ask.

"Er…well she knows I'm going out." Because I just shouted it to her just now…

"Mastriani, I am not going to get you in trouble for going out without telling your parents where you're going. And I'm not about to get myself in trouble either, your parents already hate me enough without them accusing me of kidnapping you or something." I knew I wouldn't get away with it, although I was more expecting Mum to catch me first. While Rob was stalling me though Mum had obviously realised what I'd shouted out to her and started to come down the stairs.

"They don't hate you, Rob," I whispered quickly, before Mum arrived, "They're just…not too keen on you."

"Yeah, right, that means they hate me." I was about to protest again when I heard a cough behind me, I turned around to find Mum standing there. I knew she had been coming down the stairs but for some reason it still shocked me to see her standing there. It was probably because she hadn't shouted down the stairs or anything for me to stay where I was, which I assumed was because she hadn't heard the door slam.

"Jessica? Where are you going?" Mum asked sharply, eyeing Rob.

"Erm…I'm just going out with Rob, Mum. I'll be back before eleven, promise." Mum was glaring at Rob now.

"I can see that. But where exactly are you going?" I wasn't sure whether this question was aimed at Rob or me as she was looking at Rob but the question seemed to be directed towards me. Rob decided that he should be the one to answer it though.

"There's a funfair in town tonight and I thought maybe Jess might like it." There was something in his voice that made me think maybe the part about him thinking I'd like it was just to keep Mum happy but I could have been imagining things.

"What about food? Have you eaten, Jess?" Mum asked, turning to me, why she needed to know this I don't know, "I don't want you just to be eating junk food all evening."

"Er, well, no not yet. But we'll probably get something before, or maybe after. It's ok, I'll eat something at some point in the evening."

Mum was still glaring at Rob, "How are you getting there? You're not taking that thing are you?" Can Mum not refer to anything relating to Rob by name? First 'that boy' and now 'that thing'.

Rob looked really uncomfortable, "Er…my motorbike? Well actually-"

"No we're not. We're er…we were going to take your car actually. Because…erm, Rob's Mum's truck is being serviced and er…we can't take the Indian because…well you won't let me so…uh…yeah…" I don't know what I was talking about, I just made it up as I went along, but I needed to stop Rob from telling my Mum that we were taking the Indian, especially as there was no way we could now that Mum would possibly be watching from the window. Rob looked at me, puzzled, whereas the look Mum was giving me was more on the 'do you think I'm stupid?' side.

"Jessica, if you wanted to take my car you ask me first. And you might also want the keys." I blushed, damn what a stupid mistake.

"Woops, I almost forgot them," I tried to cover up for my little slip up, "And I'll remember to ask you next time. Could I have the keys…please? We really should be going."

Mum glared at me again, "Jess, we told you that before you go out you have to tell someone where you're going and when you'll be back. I can't help but notice that you failed to do that." I failed to do that? That sounds serious. "What time will you be back?"

"Er…well I'm not sure really. Before eleven though."

"Jess, I'm not letting you go until I get a definite time when you'll be back." Jeez. I was getting really impatient and Rob was looking pretty uncomfortable by now and she needed a definite time?

"We'll be back at exactly eleven o'clock Mrs Mastriani. We really should go now though." Rob answered the question, I could tell he was desperate to get out of there, he wasn't the only one either.

"Yeah, so could we have the car keys, please? We don't want to get there too late or anything." Mum gave me one last look before tossing me her car keys.

"I don't want you back any later than eleven, ok?" That was fine with me, four hours was more than enough time. I was just wishing she'd let us go.

"Right, no later than eleven, get something to eat. I've got it. We really do have to go, Mum, so bye."

I grabbed Rob's arm and pulled him out the front door while he shouted out to Mum "Bye, Mrs Mastriani!" I slammed the door and as we reached the car Rob gave me a stern look.

"Mastriani, give me the keys." I gaped at him.

"What? No, I'm driving." I didn't get a chance to drive very often, I mean it was technically illegal, well ok not technically, it _was _illegal for me to drive without a licensed driver in the passenger seat. And for some unfathomable reason, or ok maybe I had _some _idea of what that reason might be, no one was very keen to be that licensed driver.

"Look, Mastriani, no offence or anything but you aren't exactly the best driver in the world." I stared at him, I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Was my own boyfriend (Rob's my _boyfriend_!) telling me I was a bad driver. Well this is Rob we're talking about, so yes.

"I'm not that bad. I happen to think I'm a pretty good driver actually. It's not like I can help the fact that I'm a speed freak." I really am not that bad, if only I could slow down a little I really would be able to pass my test.

"And that is exactly your problem, Mastriani, and the reason why I am not getting in that car with you behind the wheel." Well that was harsh, "Now get in the car and give me the keys, because we've been standing here too long already and I think your mum is watching from the window."

I looked towards the window and did indeed see the curtain twitch, that really freaked me out. I thought about waving but decided against it. I sighed, defeated, and gave Rob the keys. We were silent for a moment as we both got in and put our seatbelts on. (_A/N: Remember kiddies, always wear a seatbelt_)

"Well that went well." Rob commented sarcastically as he turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the house.

I scoffed, "What, the argument about how bad my driving is or talking to Mum?" I was pretty mad. Well can you blame me? My boyfriend told me I was a bad driver. My own boyfriend. Plus my Mum wasn't exactly being friendly towards him.

"Jess, I'm sorry about that, ok? It's not even that you're that bad at driving, you just need to learn to slow down a bit…or a lot." I just 'hmphed' and sunk down lower in my seat, "Oh come on, Jess, don't be like that. You're forever trying to prove that you're not too young to go out with me but at the first sign of criticism you act like a five year old." He sounded kind of disgusted with me. I must admit I looked like a five year old. I sighed and sat up straight.

"Don't worry about my mum. She's just…I don't know, worried I guess." I changed the topic; I really didn't want to fight, especially over something as stupid as my driving skills. If we were going to fight over anything it might as well have been something worth fighting over, like what my parents think of him.

"Worried is not the word for it. Your mum really doesn't like me, Mastriani. She doesn't trust me or something. And you weren't really helping, Miss 'oh my mum won't freak if you bring the Indian'."

"Sorry, I didn't think she'd be home. And of course she doesn't trust you, Rob. You're eighteen years old and you have a motorbike, plus you're not in college. My mum is not exactly the most open minded person in the world. And you know you're kind of dating her daughter, with Mum you really need to earn her trust, you know like prove to her that she can trust you."

He gave a curt nod as we pulled into a parking lot, "Right. Maybe I should start by bringing you home on time tonight." Rob found a parking space and I hopped out of the car, him quickly following. "Stay here, I'm going to buy a ticket." (_A/N: I am assuming that in the US the parking system is the same as Europe, apologies if it isn't. But anyway if it's not, here you buy a ticket from the machine and stick it on the inside of your car, on the windshield_)

I leant against the car while Rob walked across the parking lot to buy a parking ticket. Mum really didn't like Rob and I had the feeling that that was going to be a really big problem. I mean it was already bad enough and we were just going on our first official date. I'd hate to think what would happen if we were still together in a few years and we got married or something. If I invited Rob around for dinner sometime soon maybe we could straighten some things out. Dad didn't seem to mind Rob, I know he didn't really know him but he almost seemed fond of him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Rob had come back to the car until he came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"Let's forget about your parents for now, ok? We'll just try and have fun for now and we'll deal with that later." I nodded as his breath tickled against my ear and sent shivers down my spine. Unfortunately it didn't last long as Rob let go of me to open the car door and stick the ticket on the windshield. Damn. We weren't apart for long though as Rob wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked across the road.

Suddenly Rob had become very touchy feely, ever since I had visited him in hospital that first time, the next couple of times I'd been to see him we had done a lot more making out than usual. I don't know what it was that was making him act like that but I didn't really care either. All I knew was that I liked it.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, I know not much happened in this chapter but that's because this chapter was originally going to include the whole date. Thing is though I haven't finished it yet and I really wanted to post something and I hope you guys wanted an update too. I have a four day weekend right now, so I still have tomorrow and Sunday when I might just get chapter three up, I've already written half of it (although it isn't typed) as it was originally going to be one chapter not two. I hope you enjoyed this, and now, reviewers, thank you, thank you:_

_**Flonshoe: **You really love it? Thank you! Rob is great, any story with Rob is good. Thank you for saying my grammar is good, I hate bad grammar, I don't understand how some people can not understand simple things like the difference between to, two and too rolls eyes Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Bla: **I will keep going, I've been writing all week actually (on the train home, so it's pretty uncomfortable…) Thanks for saying it was awesome!_

_**Nikki007: **Like your fluff, huh? Me too, which is why there will be plenty of it in this story. Yeah, go fluff. Thanks for reviewing :)_

_**Koizak: **How could anyone hate Rob indeed? I don't know. I have major writers block for Angel Face but I'll try my best. Thanks for taking time to review my story!_

_**Luna-Chan Sedai: **Ok, I so don't understand what you're saying. What have you read six times? The plot that I'm using? You've read six stories where Jess is struck by lightning again? I don't think so. Or do you mean you've read six stories where the author has written about Jess's parents reaction to Rob? I did that because some people like stories that carry on straight from the books, you've read the books right? At least my story isn't set like five years in the future (not that those stories aren't good if anyone who has written one of those is reading this). Thanks for reviewing anyway._

_**Enelya Tinuviel: **You will find out how she is hit by lightning again soon, maybe in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Eternal Immortatily: **I emailed you. Now I wanna see that story! Thanks for reviewing._

_**Uh…Yeah: **Rob always makes beautiful appearances, because he is just beautiful. Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Iluvmybeagle: **Glad you like it :) Thanks for reviewing!_


	3. Gosh Darn It

_A/N: Sorry I got the parking thing wrong…I assumed it was like that because…well it just makes sense. I've been informed that that's how the system works in Canada though…anyway it isn't really important.

* * *

_

The funfair was literally just down the road from where we had parked and we could buy wristbands at the gate so we could go on all the rides without buying any tickets. I suddenly felt like a stupid ten year old, I mean come on, we were at a _funfair_. It was weird enough that Rob had thought of this, especially as it was Rob who had thought of it and now we were here it seemed like a bit of an immature thing to do. Never the less I decided that I would try and have a good time, besides it's nice to act like a kid every once in a while.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked Rob, taking in all the sights and sounds of the funfair. Then I remembered why it's called a _fun_fair, the bright lights, excited screams of the little kids and the not so little kids, the smell of hotdogs and onions and the fast, fast rides. This was the perfect place for everyone, if you weren't a speed freak like me there were always other things to do, something for everyone. I smiled, this might not be so bad after all.

"I don't know. You choose."

"Hm…ok." I closed my eyes and stuck out my arm, pointing in a random direction, "There."

"Trust you to pick that even with your eyes closed." Rob chuckled. I opened my eyes to see my finger pointing at a small go cart track. I'm not kidding you, and I swear I had my eyes tightly closed.

"Oh. Cool, let's go." I grabbed Rob's hand, pulling him towards the go carts. We flashed our wristbands at the guy running the carts as we reached the front of the line and he handed us each a helmet. The people who had gone before us were just stopping and we were making our way towards the carts when I saw a sign saying 'NO RACING' in big, red capital letters. Well that isn't any fun. Rob followed my gaze to the sign and I caught a twinkle in his eye, it looked…mischievous.

He looked at me, "Pah, rules. They're made to be broken." He grinned and I mock gasped.

"You rebel, you!" I leaned in closer to whisper to him so the guy wouldn't hear, "I'll race you, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming it on you."

He nodded before we each climbed into a cart and waited for the green light that would tell us we were allowed to go. Rob nodded at me again and I shot him a fake competitive look, he grinned devilishly and mouthed 'Ready?'

I mouthed back at him, 'Bring it on' and then the light turned green and I desperately pressed my foot down on the acceleration pedal. Rob was in front from the start, shouting behind him, "Eat dirt, Mastriani!" That got me mad, in a not really mad, jokey kind of way. I tried to press harder on the pedal, trying to make the cart go faster, even though I couldn't push it any further into the floor.

"Take that back, Wilkins!" I screamed, desperately trying to go just that little bit faster, almost level with Rob now as we started our second lap.

"Never!" I was now level with Rob and I caught his eye as we turned a corner, I could tell he was having just as much fun as I was. Just as we were about half way through our third and final lap I overtook Rob by about five centimetres. I suddenly noticed the other two people on the track who were considerably younger than us; I hadn't noticed them before because I'd been so caught up in the race with Rob.

I grinned at Rob as I overtook him and seconds later crossed the finish line. He followed close behind and we both climbed out of our carts and yanked off our helmets, me shaking out imaginary hair. Rob chuckled at this before sending a glare in my direction.

"How did you win? You must have cheated."

I gaped at him, "How could you say such a thing? I would never cheat!"

He nodded, "Uhuh, sure Mastriani. I believe you." This was sarcastic, obviously, "I lost to a girl, I can't believe it."

I laughed, "Has that damaged your poor male ego? Aw." He pushed me lightly and I stick my tongue out at him, we really were acting like five year olds. We walked away from the tracks, giving our helmets back to the guy who was running the carts.

"You kids weren't racing were you?" The guy asked us, although he didn't sound like he was mad at us.

"Oh no," I said with a serious face, although I was cracking up inside, "We would never do that." I grinned at him, trying to look innocent.

"Sure. Go on, go, and try not to cause too much trouble." I grinned at him again before Rob wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked away.

"Well that was fun." I commented, only to be interrupted by Rob, unfortunately not by his lips on mine.

"Yeah, apart from being beaten by a girl."

"Aren't you over that yet? That was like a whole five seconds ago. Get over it." I punched him lightly on the arm and he stared at me, shocked.

"I don't think you wanted to do that." He told me, with a serious face.

"Oh I don't know, I think it was worth it."

"Oh yeah?" Suddenly he grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, "Still think it was worth it?"

I shrieked, "Rob! Put me down!"

He chuckled, "You should have thought about that before you punched me."

"It didn't even hurt! _Please _put me down!"

"Nope." Was his casual reply, still holding me firmly in place, "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, looking around and moving his body slightly so I moved too. Before I could answer he started walking, me pounding on his back to be left home. "Oh look, a fun house. Let's go in there."

He walked up to the queue for the fun house, getting a lot of strange looks from people, laughs from others and a couple of people even went 'Aw' which not only surprised me but made me blush.

When we reached the front of the line, well ok Rob reached the front of the line and since he was still holding onto me I was there too, the guy took one look at us and said, "Aren't you kids too big for this?" Which really doesn't make sense since he's telling us we're too old and calling us kids at the same time. I did agree with him though, since I wanted Rob to put me down. Actually I half hoped he wouldn't, put me down that is, it probably sounds really bad but I liked the feel of his hands on me, it was comforting and not entirely unpleasant.

"You know what?" I said, even though the guy couldn't really see me, since my face was buried in Rob's back, "You are exactly right. Which is why my boyfriend here is going to put me down right now, isn't that right, Rob?" It felt great being able to call him my boyfriend out loud.

"No, I don't think so." Then to the guy he said, "Oh come on, let us in. We'll behave." There was a pause before I heard the guy sigh, giving in.

"Right, you can go in but if I hear you've been causing any trouble I want you out of here." Rob nodded and shifted me on his shoulder, causing my t-shirt to ride up a little, leaving his fingers resting on the bare skin of my lower back, sending a shiver down my spine. And not because I was totally disgusted by it either.

"Thanks. Don't worry, we'll be good." And with that Rob walked into the fun house with my still hanging over his shoulder.

"Can you put me down now?" I was actually quite enjoying it but I wasn't about to tell Rob that, besides all the blood was rushing to my head.

"If you mean can I as in 'am I able to?' then yes, I can. However, if you mean can I as in 'will I?' then no. No I can't put you down now."

"Rob!" I whined, pounding on his back. He just laughed.

"In a minute." He continued walking though the fun house, I couldn't really see anything since I was facing Rob's back and the only thing that I'm sure we passed was a lot of little kids. Rob suddenly stopped, I couldn't see what was in front of us, or behind me I guess, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"I'll put you down now."

Suddenly I didn't want to be put down at all, "No, that's ok, I think I'll stay up here." That's when Rob literally through me from his shoulder and I landed in a pit of plastic balls.

"Rob! That was so mean!" I hated these things, there was no sure fire way to stop yourself from sinking, "I'm sinking, help me out?"

I stuck out my arms and pouted like a little girl wanting to be picked up by her mummy. Rob rolled his arms but grabbed my hands anyway, about to pull me up. Instead though I yanked hard and pulled him in with me. He landed on top of me and we both scrambled to our feet, well not exactly since we were surrounded by balls but whatever. We were both struggling to keep from sinking and Rob glared at me playfully.

"Way to go, Mastriani."

"You started it." I figured that since we were at a fun fair and were already acting like five year olds it was ok for us to use five year old logic, you know things like 'you started it' and 'I know you are but what am I?'

"Well that was a mature thing to say." Rob commented, rolling his eyes. I couldn't think of what to say next so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I know you are but what am I?" Rob chuckled and pulled me towards him, a pretty difficult feat since there were hundreds of plastic balls between us.

"You are so weird." I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, or just a random comment.

"But you like my weirdness right?"

"Sure I do." What kind of answer was that? I didn't have too much time to dwell on this since Rob pulled me closer and his lips covered mine. I quickly responded, even though I was well aware of the fact that there were little children in the ball pit who were most definitely staring.

When we pulled apart a few seconds later I whispered, "I think maybe we should get out of here before we traumatise a few kids. Or one of their mums' comes along and whacks us with her handbag," I paused and looked down at us, we were both sinking, "Plus we're sinking and I'd rather not suffocate. Can you imagine the headlines? 'Psychic Freak and Her Somewhat Illegal Boyfriend Found Dead in Pit of Plastic Balls'. That would just be weird."

Rob gave me a look, I though it was a 'stop being so weird' look but it turned out to be a look of sympathy, "Jess, you might be psychic, you can't really change that, but you are _not _a freak."

I scoffed, "You only say that because you have to."

"I do not. And I am not your 'somewhat illegal boyfriend'. If anything, you are technically my somewhat illegal girlfriend since you're the one that's underage."

"Well if we're going to get technical about it, no one is illegal. You are just being extremely, and unnecessarily I might add, cautious."

"I am not being unnecessarily cautious, Mastriani. If my probation officer finds out I'm going out with you he'll be watching me like a hawk. And since I'm eighteen, making me an adult, in the eyes of the law," I almost giggled when he said that, it sounded so strange coming from Rob, "And you are sixteen, which means that you're a minor, technically still a child, our relationship is almost illegal. This means that my probation officer could use you as an excuse to extend my probation."

"Which you still haven't told me about by the way." I chipped in.

Rob sighed, "Can we not talk about that now? Every conversation we have ends with that, could you leave it for now?" I decided that now might be the time to change the subject.

"I really think we should get out now."

Rob scrambled out and reached his arm out to grab my hand, then pulled it back, "Promise not to pull me in this time?"

I nodded, "Promise." He reached his hand out again and I grabbed it so he could pull me up. I intertwined our fingers as we exited the fun house. I you put aside our little disagreement just then, we were already having a pretty good time.

"What shall we do now?" Rob asked, as I swung our arms a little.

"Hm…let's get some food or something. Maybe we could play some games."

Rob nodded, "Sure. What do you want to do first?"

"A game would be good, I don't really feel like queuing for food right now."

"I can get us something to eat if you want, while you go play a game?" Aw how sweet, he was offering to go and stand in a line for ages for me.

"If you're sure you don't mind, then ok, I guess. I'll be…over there." I said, pointing in the general direction of a few stalls that looked interesting.

"Ok, don't wander off though." He chided me, like a child.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you in a minute." We went our separate ways, but I felt Rob grab my arm a second later, I turned round and raised an eyebrow.

"Forgot to ask you what you wanted." He explained, seeing my questioning look.

"Oh. Er…a hotdog would be great. No onions or anything, just ketchup."

"Ok, right I'm going for real this time." We split up again and I made my way towards the stalls I had pointed at. I spotted one of those games where you have to knock over a row of cans with a ball. I thought I'd give it a go so I approached the stall. The guy running it was quite young, maybe in his early twenties, and he smiled at me.

"Evening, little lady." Ok, I may be a lady, sort of, and I may be little, but a 'little lady' I am not. His smile scared me a bit too, it was almost more of a leer than a smile. "You wanna play?"

I gave him a look, "No, I'm just standing here for fun, it's how I get my kicks." I said sarcastically.

Oh, you're a feisty one aren't ya?" I rolled my eyes, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me some balls."

He leered at me for real this time, "Oh I'll give you some balls, darling." Ok, what kind of sicko was this guy? He was unbelievable. I glared at him and he handed me three balls, I held two in one hand (they were pretty small) and got ready to throw the third with my other hand. I aimed, threw and…completely missed. Well I never said I was any good at this sort of thing. Throwing isn't really my thing, throwing balls anyway, no throwing _punches_, that I can do.

"Want some help, little lady?" I seem to remember Chick calling me that last time Rob and I were at the bar, somehow it didn't sound quite so bad when Chick said it.

"No." I said stiffly, "I'm fine." I threw my second ball and missed again. What can I say, I'm not great at things that involve hand to eye co-ordination, unless what I'm aiming for is someone's nose. I never have been that great at that sort of thing, my things are playing the flute, packing a mean punch and I guess finding missing children, though that last one is through no choice of my own.

"Sure you don't want help?" The guy asked again. He actually freaked me out quite a bit, the way he looked at me. Before I could reply he was coming round to the front of the stall. "You're not standing right, let me show you." And then his hands were all over me, moving my hips and trying to change my position.

I pushed at his arms, trying to get his slimy hands off of me, "Get off of me, I'm fine."

"It's ok, I'm just going to show you how to do it, you might actually hit it this time." His hands were still on me, his fingers touched my stomach and I shuddered, it was the complete opposite to how it felt when Rob had touched me earlier.

"I don't need your help. I said get off." I muttered, through clenched teeth, still pushing at his arms, he was pretty strong. If he didn't get off me I was going to have to turn around and sock him in the face. I was about to do just that when I heard a shout from behind me.

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" It was that beautiful voice that I loved to listen to, and he sounded peeved, hopefully not at me. I gave one final shove at the guys arms and this time he let go and stepped backwards.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rob bit out, pulling me behind him and standing in front of the man who had had his hands all over me seconds before, "She told you to leave her alone, what did you think you were up to? For fuck's sake, what is wrong with you?" Oh he was pissed, in fact I don't think I'd ever heard him that angry before. He'd got annoyed with me on occasion but this was different, this was raging fury. Well maybe not quite that bad but he was angry. Which is strange because it's not like the guy was raping me or anything. The guy just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

When he said nothing Rob turned to me, "Are you ok, Jess?" I nodded, I didn't really trust my voice, it wasn't that I was scared, I was just feeling a bit shaken up. Maybe I was a little scared. Rob turned back to the guy, I know it's annoying that I refer to him like that but I never learnt his name.

"What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" He sounded like he was reprimanding a child who had hit their friend, not some pervert who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

The aforementioned pervert stuttered for a second before finally coming out with, "I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Rob looked sickened, as was I.

"What? You think that makes it ok? You think that justifies what you were doing?" I looked around and noticed that we'd attracted a crowd, well not a crowd but people were looking. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself in future, before you lose your job." Rob finished his speech and walked away, making sure I was following behind him. We stopped a little way away and Rob turned to me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He checked, handing me one of the two hot dogs he had, I giggled when I realised he had been holding them the whole time. He gave me a strange look.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything funny, Jess."

"No, it's just that that whole time you were holding two hotdogs. And yeah, I'm sure I'm ok. Thanks for, you know…rescuing me I guess."

"What should I have done, just stood there? I don't think so. God, what a sicko." I put my hand on his arm to calm him down, he was getting all fired up again. I swear there were times back there where I thought that he was going to punch that guy.

"Never mind, let's just forget about it, ok? Why don't we go on the Ferris wheel while we eat our food?" (_A/N: Word says that Ferris should be capitalised, is it named after someone then…the inventor probably_) I thought Rob looked slightly uncomfortable but I ignored it.

"Uh…yeah, I guess. If you want to." We went and queued up for the Ferris wheel and I noticed Rob was getting fidgety. He had a worried look on his face and I wondered what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He jumped slightly.

"What? Oh…yeah. Just…thinking." I assumed he was still upset about what happened back at the stall and I brushed it off. We got into a seat; it was one of those older fashioned ones where you had those sort of benches, not proper cars. Rob looked increasingly uncomfortable as we started to turn and I noticed that he was gripping my hand pretty tightly. If fact he was cutting off the blood circulation.

"Rob? Something you want to tell me?" I asked gently, though with great difficulty as it took everything I had not to scream at him to let go of my hand. He looked down at his lap before snapping his head back up and finally closing his eyes.

"Er…I don't…I mean I'm not…I don't really do well with heights." Oh. _Oh_. (_A/N: Teehee, Rob's scared of heights. Awww how cute._)

"What? Why didn't you say that before? You do realise this thing goes round twice, don't you? That means being right at the top _twice_." He opened his eyes to look at me and I noticed he's paled considerably.

"_Twice? _Oh God."

I smacked him lightly on the chest, "Why didn't you tell me before, you idiot? We didn't have to come on here."

"It's stupid." He mumbled. I squeezed his hand.

"It isn't stupid, Rob, everyone's scared of something."

"Yeah well, that doesn't matter right now, does it? What does matter is that we are on a Ferris wheel and I am scared of heights." He closed his eyes again, not quite sure where to look without getting freaked out.

"We're almost at the top." I told him, looking around. I loved being up so high, it was great.

"Oh great." He muttered sarcastically. I squeezed his hand again, letting him know I was there. This was weird, me comforting Rob.

"Let's find something to take your mind off it."

"Like what? I spy? No thanks." I had no idea, seriously, what could distract him that didn't require him to look down, straight on, up or in any other direction. Then I had an idea. I pecked him on the lips.

"How 'bout that?"

"That's…good." I kissed him again, this time a little harder, and he returned my kiss, his tongue probing at my lips for entry to my mouth, which I willingly gave. We came up for air a minute later, both breathing hard.

"Yeah, that helps. Still feeling pretty scared though." Rob breathed.

"Oh really? So now you're willing to admit it?"

"If that's what you'll do to make me feel better, then yes." I rolled my eyes, before he kissed me again.

We got so caught up that we didn't realise we had stopped until I was tapped on the shoulder and we were told to "Move it along, kids." What was it with everyone calling us kids? We pulled apart and I grinned sheepishly at the person who had tapped my shoulder, "He…sorry." The bar that was on our laps, stopping us from falling, had already lifted without us noticing. We climbed out and I grabbed Rob's hand as we walked away, my face red both from what we were doing previously and from being caught in the act.

I giggled as I heard the guy mutter, "Damn kids, I should have retired years ago."

Rob chuckled too, "Us damn kids, having fun and living our lives. And him with his sad life, running a Ferris wheel at a fun fair. Oh how unfair the world is." We walked in silence for a moment, swinging our arms, before I spoke up.

"Feeling better?"

Rob nodded, "Much better. Just don't ever make me do that again."

"Hey, I did not make you do anything. You could have said 'no' but you were too worried about damaging your pride. Anyway, you liked it eventually."

He scoffed, "Yeah but that had absolutely nothing to do with being really high above the ground."

"It wasn't that high, you big baby."

He shoved me lightly, "Shut up."

"Let's go and play a game, you can win me a prize."

"Sure, Mastriani. Whatever." We walked towards the games again and I tried to find a good one. I spotted Rob glaring at a shooting game and I nudged him.

"What?" He asked absentmindedly, not really paying attention.

"What you thinking?"

"Nothing. That game's just stupid, guns aren't something to mess around with."

"Oh. Yeah." Duh Jess, his dad's locked up for armed robbery, of course he hates guns. I looked around to try and find something to do and spotted a darts game.

"How 'bout that?" I asked, pointing towards it.

"Darts? Now that I can do." He was right as well, he was really good at it. And he won me a prize. I chose a big stuffed Eeyore toy. Shut up. Eeyore rocks. I mean, a manic depressive donkey, how cool can you get? By then it was about nine o'clock, the time seemed to have flown by. I still had two hours before I had to be home but the fun fair ended in half an hour, according to Rob. Something about a curfew so the loud noises wouldn't disturb anyone who lived nearby.

"Let's go on the ghost train." I announced, after I had spotted it.

Rob groaned, "Mastriani, those things always suck.

"So? Come on, it's probably the last thing we'll have time for. Please?"

He sighed, "Fine. But don't blame me if I fall asleep, or die from laughing at how pathetic everything is."

"Sure, whatever you say." I replied casually, as I dragged him to the ghost train. We quickly flashed our wristbands like we had been doing before and climbed into a cart.

Rob wrapped an arm around my shoulders and mumbled, "How much do you wanna bet that the first thing we see is a person in a sheet, going 'wooo'?"

"Oh I was thinking more along the lines of a plastic skeleton." I replied, as we started moving. Turns out that we were both right. It was so spectacularly cheesy that it wasn't even funny. Half way through Rob gave a gigantic yawn, it must have been infectious or something because soon I was doing it too.

"I told you this would suck. Let's do something else." Rob suggested, before pressing his lips to mine. I felt the cart stop a minute later but figured we could wait until someone interrupted us, like last time. Or failing that we could just go round again. Rob pulled away and looked up at the person who had caught us. He looked shocked, although I had no clue why until the guy spoke.

"It is you, I knew I wasn't imagining things. So Robbie, who's this?" (_A/N: Teehee, Robbie!_)

Rob scowled, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Who's the girl?" He gave me a grin that made me feel slightly uneasy.

"You can't have changed jobs again? When are you going to pick something and stick with it? I'm three years younger than you and I have a better idea of what I'm going to do with my life than you do." This was weird; I had no idea who this guy was. Rob stood up and climbed out, pulling me with him.

"Dreaming of owning your own garage does not count as knowing what you want to do with your life, cuz." Ah, so they were cousins? "Besides, at least I'm trying new things, you've been stuck at Earl's since you were fifteen."

"Yeah whatever. What will Mum say when she finds out that her favourite nephew has changed jobs _again_?"

"I doubt that she'll care. I am her _favourite _nephew after all. Soooo, who's this?"

"Oh. This is my girlfriend, Jess. Jess, this is my idiot of a cousin, Bryan."

I smiled sheepishly, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too." I saw him raise an eyebrow at Rob, who shrugged. I felt kind of uncomfortable so I excused myself, saying I was going to buy some candy floss. As I walked away I heard Bryan ask, "How old is she?" What is everyone's obsession with that? It's two years! Maybe it's my extreme shortness that makes me seem younger or something.

It took me a good two minutes to find out where to go for candy floss but I found it eventually, I thought it might be a bit stupid to return without any candy floss, as that had been my excuse for leaving. Once I had bought some I walked off with my teeth rotting goodness in hand, hoping Rob and Bryan hadn't moved. They were indeed still where I had left them, they stopped talking abruptly when I arrived so I assumed they were talking about me.

Rob asked, "Where's mine?" Referring to the candy floss and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't ask. You can share mine." I passed him the paper cone that my candy floss was on and he took a bite, passing it back and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks."

"Mmm, sticky." I commented, referring to his kiss. We'd been doing a lot of kissing tonight and I noticed he wasn't shy about doing so in front of his cousin.

I noticed Bryan looking at me, and not in an innocent 'you seem like a nice person' way. Rob must have caught it too since he sent a glare in his cousin's direction. Bryan returned Rob's glare by raising an eyebrow, a sort of 'what?' look, as if he didn't know what it was for. It was weird, almost like they could have a conversation just by sending different looks and gestures in each other's direction. It was annoying actually because not only was this particular 'conversation' in code, it seemed to be about me.

"You know what it was for." Rob voiced out loud.

"Why I have no idea what you mean, dear cousin."

Rob scoffed, "Yeah, whatever. She's five years younger than you, not to mention _my girlfriend_. Don't even try it."

"Uh…excuse me? I'm standing right here." I felt I needed to interrupt; they were talking about me, right in front of me too.

"You are excused." This from Bryan, I was really starting to dislike this guy.

"Ha. Ha." I said in a deadpan voice, "That's real funny. Oh wait…no it's not. Grow up."

"Girl's got spunk. Where'd you find this one, Robbie?"

Rob gave him a disgusted look, "Oh fuck off. You know what your problem is? You really need to learn the difference between being funny and just being plain rude." This was…uncomfortable. At first I thought that they were just two cousins who bickered with each other, now it seems like more. There was an uncomfortable silence for a second, Rob and Bryan stood there glaring daggers at each other and I was kind of caught in the middle.

Then Bryan opened his mouth and asked, "So Rob, how's probation going for you?"

This must have struck a nerve, what I can only guess was anger flashed through Rob's eyes and the next second he was on top of his cousin, having tackled him to the ground. I watched in horror as Rob drew his arm back and hit Bryan squarely in the jaw. Bryan however, being three years older and slightly taller than Rob, quickly had the advantage as he flipped both Rob and himself over and punched him in the mouth.

"Stop it!" I screamed, people were watching now and I almost expected everyone to gather around, shouting "Fight! Fight!"

They continued their rough and tumble for a while, I hesitated to intervene as I didn't want to get hit myself, accidentally. No one else was doing anything though and I didn't see any sign of employees coming to separate them so it was left down to me. To be honest I would have let them fight it out, Bryan had insulted Rob, although I had no idea how, and he deserved every punch Rob threw at him. On the other hand, Rob was receiving as many punches as he was giving and I hated to see him get hurt. I couldn't believe no one else was doing anything about it.

I did the only thing I could do, I couldn't simply drag them apart as they're both much stronger than me, so I marched up to them and took a swing at Bryan's nose.

He fell backwards from his position over Rob, who was struggling to get the upper hand, shouting "Ah shit!"

Rob sat up, spitting a gob of blood on the ground. Nice. Just what I want to see after I've consumed a hotdog and some candy floss. I could already see that Rob was going to have a lot of bruises. I tore my eyes away from Rob when I heard another cry from Bryan.

"Fuck! Your fucking girlfriend just hit me! What the hell!" He struggled to his feet, holding his nose. "Damn. That is just…weird."

I caught Rob smirking out of the corner of my eye, and then wincing because it had hurt him. Suddenly I heard a loud rumble, I almost thought it was my stomach but I'd just eaten so instead I looked up at the sky. There was a dark canopy of clouds over us and just as I had looked up, the heavens had opened and it started to rain. Which meant that I had got a big glob of rain right in my eye. And then all of a sudden it was raining cats and dogs, coming down like billio.

Then I'd just had enough. It wasn't just that my evening was ruined; I had had enough of everything. I wanted to go home, curl up in bed and never get up again. I turned and started to walk away, not saying anything to Rob or his creepy cousin. I heard Rob call after me but I ignored him. All I was thinking about was trying to get to the car so I could go home, of course I'd completely forgotten that Rob had the keys.

It was raining harder and harder with every second that I walked, well I was almost running at this point. The rain was coming down so hard and fast now but I really didn't care. It was just rain, just big dollops of water falling from the sky. Though I couldn't have cared less about the rain I couldn't help but freak when I saw the first flash of lightning, just a few feet away from me. I picked up my pace, I don't get scared of much but since that day last spring, lightning was on top of my 'Things that Scare Me' list. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as another streak of lightning struck dangerously close to me. Even over the pounding rain and the claps of thunder I could hear Rob calling for me, but I still ignored him.

I was almost at the car, I still hadn't figured out what I'd do when I got there. I was just a metre away, if I had the key I could have hopped in in a matter of seconds. That is if I hadn't have been struck by lightning for the second time in a year and knocked unconscious to the ground. How ironic.

* * *

_A/N: Et voila. Man, that took me a while to type up. I had it all in my notebook (in fact this chapter caused me to start a new notebook since I've finished the other one) and then I had to type it all up. I hope you enjoyed this. My ear hurts…I need a cookie! Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_**Nikki007: **I'm assuming the 'nikki' person was you too…I am from Europe, I'm English but I'm currently living in Switzerland. I go to an international school where everyone speaks English and it's mostly American English so I've started saying 'bathroom' all the time, I don't think I'm ever going to say 'Mom' though. Thanks for the review._

_**Murfdurf22: **I'm not great at drama, I try but I'm not that good at it. I'll try to inject a little drama into it but I can't promise it'll be good. I'll try to update as fast as I can, I've started the next chapter already but it's not already half written like this one was so it may take a while. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Uh…yeah: **Do you really think I'm very good at writing? Thank you so, so much. Bless Rob, bless his little cotton socks. I wonder if Rob wears cotton socks…? I'll be thinking about that all day now. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Julez: **Thanks for the info, I know nothing about the US, I get everything I do know from books, films and occasionally friends. Your spelling isn't that bad, I didn't notice any mistakes until you noticed it. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Flonshoe: **I'm not planning to abandon this story any time soon. In fact I'm hoping to finish it and maybe do a sequel or two…but shh, don't tell anyone. Apparently they don't do parking the same way as Europe and Canada in the US, how strange…thanks for reviewing._


	4. Porridge

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm doing reviewer responses first this time because although I've finished the chapter I haven't typed it up yet…I'm lazy. Anyway…_

_**Flonshoe: **You'll see what the lightning has done to Jess in chapter five, but not today, sorry. You have a friend in Switzerland? Do you know where about in Switzerland they live? Maybe they even go to my school, maybe I see them everyday. Come to think of it I do see a girl at school with a backpack that says Canada on it…and one of the guys in my class wears Canada boxers (don't worry, he's one of those guys who wears his jeans really low so everyone can see his boxers when he sits down). Erm…this is a bit long now. Woops. Thanks for reviewing! I just saw someone respond to a flonshoe's review on fictionpress. That must be you. How cool._

_**Iluvmybeagle: **We might be getting a beagle, yeah. We just need to convince my mum…we're working on it. I'm going to put a picture of a beagle on the ceiling above my parents bed so the first thing my mum sees when she wakes up is a beagle. Even my dad's in on it. Mwuhahahaaa. cough erm…sorry about that. Thanks for saying I'm a great writer, I love it when people say that :) My God I can't shut up today…thanks for reviewing :)_

_**Nikki007: **Fluff rocks. It's so…fluffy…cough yes…anyway. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Lulu: **Lulu as in lulu who sings 'shout'? She scares me. Green Day did Shout when I went to see them in February…aaanywho, thanks for reviewing :)_

_**Uh…Yeah: **I don't watch the OC, but I know I stole it from somewhere…Meh oh well. Don't let me forget about Rob's cousin. Cos I have a brain like a sieve and chances are I'll completely forget about it…completely. I think Rob wears cotton socks, black ones. But we will never know because…well we never really see his feet. Not that we see any of him but when he comes to see me he won't let me look at his feet. Well who can blame him, no one likes feet. Feet are horrible…it's also a very strange word if you say it over and over again…feet. Erm…yes. Thanks for reviewing :)_

_Ok. On with the story…which I will type up later…_

_Ok, I'm back…and I'm going to type it up. Here we go.

* * *

_

I didn't open my eyes when I woke up. Opening my eyes would mean having to admit to myself that I was awake and I'd have to get up. Getting up meant going to school, which I really didn't want to do. So when I first woke up in the morning I just lay there with my eyes closed. Then I realised that something felt different. I was on my back, I never sleep on my back. I wriggled my toes and in place of the thick comforter that's normally over them were thinner layers of blankets. And the weirdest thing of all, someone was holding my hand. Unless someone had come into my room in the middle of the night, rolled me on to my back, changed my covers and then fallen asleep holding my hand, I was not in my bedroom.

I cracked one eye open only to promptly close it again. I was literally blinded by white, and there's only one place as white as that. No children, I was not at the North Pole, I was in hospital. Well fan-bloody-tastic. But who was here with me, holding my hand? I knew it wasn't a woman, it didn't feel like a woman's hand anyway. So it couldn't have been Mum and that ruled out Ruth as well, not that it was very likely that Ruth would be holding my hand. Who was it then, Dad? Mikey or Doug? For a second the thought that it might be Rob flashed through my mind but I pushed it away. I was mad at him and he was probably angry at me too, I'd just got up and walked away from him.

I opened both of my eyes this time, slowly and blinking rapidly afterwards to try and prevent blindness. At first I stared straight at the ceiling. This was unbelievable, Lightning Girl had been struck again. Except this time I was in hospital. I turned my head to the left and was surprised to find a head of curly, dark hair resting on the bed, next to me. It was Rob after all. He was still here, even though I had run off. I could see some bruising on his face, obviously from Bryan, and I felt really sorry for him. But I was still mad. He was sleeping peacefully and the sun shone on his face, only making him look more beautiful. I lightly squeezed his hand and his forehead creased, like it was annoying him. If my mouth and throat hadn't been so dry I might have laughed.

"Rob." I whispered, not that that was going to wake him up but it was worth a try. "Rob." I tried again, a little louder this time, shaking his arm a bit. My voice was croaky, it sounded like I had a frog in my throat. Rob only grunted and shifted a little, man this guy was a heavy sleeper.

"Rob." I croaked again, squeezing his hand as hard as I could, which wasn't actually all that hard. He shot up from where his head and arms had been resting on the bed. He looked a bit worse for wear, as well as the bruising on his face he had bags under his eyes and looked extremely tired.

"Mastriani! Jess. Oh God, you're awake. Don't ever, ever do that again." Me? What did I do? He's the one who got into a fight, not me. "I was so worried about you. Don't run away from me like that again." What am I, a five year old? Stay close, I don't want you to get lost. I didn't say anything at first, I was angry that he was so busy being mad at me that he didn't realise he had done anything wrong himself.

"Sorry." I mumbled, I don't really know what U was apologising for but for some reason I did. I looked away and we sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute, Rob still holding my hand, playing with my fingers. Then I pulled my hand away roughly and Rob coughed, getting up and mumbling something about going to tell someone that I was awake. I was hoping that he had gotten the message that I wasn't very happy with him, even if he didn't know why. To be honest I didn't really know why either, I mean I was annoyed that he had gotten into a fight with Bryan but only now. When it was actually happening I didn't really mind, Bryan deserved it. So why was I so mad now?

I didn't have time to muse over this however as three people walked into the room, the first person being a doctor and the second two my parents. As soon as my mum saw me she rushed over to me and almost suffocated me, she was hugging me so hard.

"Oh Jessie, I was so worried about you!" That's exactly what Rob said, only he was telling me off at the time, "What were you doing, going off on your own like that?" Hang on, this sounds familiar.

There was a cough from behind Mum and the doctor smiled, "Sorry to interrupt but I think it's best if I check up on Jessica here." She smiled at me, although she was talking to Mum.

"I'm trying to talk to my daughter, she has been unconscious for two days." Two days, huh? How was I still sleepy then?

"It's ok, Mum. I don't mind." I croaked, she was smothering me a bit. I know that she was just worried but it was slightly scary.

The doctor smiled again, "Right. I'm Dr. Wilson, you can call me Jenny if you want. Do you know where you are, Jessica?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hospital. And it's Jess." I replied in a bored voice, not returning her smile. I was slightly more awake now.

"Right, and do you know why you're here?" Her voice was sickly sweet, it got on my nerves.

"Got hit by lightning again."

She raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

"Lightning Girl. That's me, in the flesh." I sighed, it's not like I was proud to be 'Lightning Girl' or anything. Sure it means I was doing good and contributing to the world but it was nothing to boast about.

"_You're _Lightning Girl?" She looked extremely shocked, what has she never met a psychic before? Or I guess she would think I was a former psychic, I had told everyone I had lost my powers after all.

"Yes." I replied, exasperated. Why would I have said I was Lightning Girl if I wasn't?

Dr Wilson coughed, "Right. Wow. Well, er…do you know what day it is?" That one wasn't so easy to answer. Well let's see, the date was on Saturday, Mum said I had been unconscious for two days…

"Tuesday?" I tried, that seemed to make sense.

"Right, you seem to be all here and everything. I'm going to have a nurse run a few tests on you a bit later but I'll leave you to say hello to your family for now." Finally, I mean she wasn't there for long but it seemed like she'd never leave. Wait, what was that about tests?

"Tests? I'm not being tested on." I didn't want them prodding and poking me like some scientific phenomenon.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jessica. Just to check up on you, make sure you're ok." She smiled again, before leaving the room. Great, tests, way to make me feel like an even bigger freak of nature. Unfortunately (not) I didn't have time to think about these lovely tests as I was again attacked by my parents. Well, my mother anyway.

"Jess, what were you thinking? Why were you out in the rain like that, in the middle of a thunderstorm? Didn't you think to find cover? Why weren't you with Rob? Didn't you think about what might happen? I thought you would have known better, Jessica. We were all so worried about you." I was bombarded by questions from Mum. Dad stood behind her, I caught his gaze and he rolled his eyes.

"Mum, one question at a time please. In fact, can we leave the questions until later? I'm really tired." I did actually feel really tired, in part it was just an excuse to make Mum shut up but I was feeling surprisingly sleepy. Mum looked rejected but she still agreed with me.

"Oh, of course sweetheart. Do you feel up to seeing anyone else before you go back to sleep? Doug and Michael are here. Or I can send in Rob if you want, I know he was here when you woke up but you probably didn't get to talk to him properly." Wow, this was a first. Mum was actually offering to let me see Rob. Too bad I didn't want to.

"No thanks, Mum. I'll talk to Doug and Mike later." I didn't mention Rob.

"Oh. Ok, well you get some rest, Jessie, ok?" I simply nodded, not bothering to say anything. I didn't wait until everyone had left the room before closing my eyes, I would have, just to be polite, but I was so tired and my eyelids felt so heavy. I heard everyone shuffle out of the room before all the noises in the background faded away and I slept.

* * *

When I woke up again there was no one there. Or I thought so anyway, that is until I looked over at the corner of the room and noticed Rob slumped in a chair, fast asleep. Strange, both times I had woken up he had been there. Granted he wasn't wide awake and watching my every move but he was there. I watched him for a bit, it was dark now so there was nothing for me to do but just that, watch Rob. Besides, the room kind of gave me the creeps and Rob seemed like one of the only things to look at that didn't involve dark corners or freaky shadows. I could never have gone back to sleep now, I was wide awake.

As I was watching Rob sleeping I heard someone coming down the hallway. Echoing footsteps aren't exactly the most comforting sound in the world. Needless to say I was relieved when it turned out to just be a nurse. He smiled at me as he came in, a warm, genuine smile.

"Didn't wake you, did I?" I shook my head but I don't think that it was a question that he meant for me to answer because he just kept talking, "I'm just checking up on everyone, you know, nightly rounds and stuff. Or I guess not because that makes this place sound like a prison or something."

"It is a prison." I whined I quite liked this guy, "Oh and try to keep your voice down." I gestured towards Rob, asleep in the chair.

"It's about time he got some sleep. He's been here since you arrived you know, hasn't even gone home." The nurse said, glancing at Rob, "He was really worried about you."

I frowned, "Yeah, that's what he told me but somehow he seemed more mad than worried."

He turned back to me, "Sometimes when people are worried it can be mistaken for anger."

I thought about his for a second, before nodding slowly, "I guess. Thanks for your words of wisdom, er…" I realised I had no idea what his name was.

"Dylan."

"Right, Dylan. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyway, everything seems fine in here. I have to be going, someone else will be here in the morning. I suggest you go back to sleep."

I groaned, "I can't, I'm not tired."

He smiled, telling me to "Just try" before leaving the room. I sighed and pulled the blankets around me. I wanted to wake Rob and talk to him but, if what Dylan said was true, he was just as tired as I wasn't. I lay there and thought about things, just things in general. I thought that my life was starting to improve, or my love life at least, but I had to admit, at that moment I thought my life sucked. My boyfriend didn't trust me enough to tell me what he was on probation for, my brother was schizophrenic (not that this was anything new) and I had frigging psychic powers. Not to mention that I was in hospital, due to being struck by lightning for the second time within less than a year.

Then it hit me, the first time I had been struck by lightning I had received my powers. I had ESP from then on. Now I had been struck again, would something else happen? Would I change again, gain new powers or something? That would make my life so much harder, I didn't even want to think about it. Maybe my psychic abilities would disappear? It was entirely possible, the first time I had gained them, why not lose them the second time? I started to think that I really wouldn't mind if that happened. I loved being able to contribute to society but if I could be normal, I don't know, maybe it would all be different. Mum and Dad would have an easier life without 'the psychic thing', Doug would be so much less at risk of having an episode too.

I knew that not having my 'gift' would mean that I wouldn't be able to find people but there was still those other psychics that I had met, Mrs Pierce and that Malcolm guy, they could do everything without me. Losing my ability wouldn't be such a big deal, at least I would no longer be lying when I said that I had lost my powers and could no longer find missing children. It made sense that that was what would happen, when I was first struck by lightning I gained my powers, so when I got struck a second time it only made sense that I lost them. Ok, I wouldn't be able to help little kids anymore and I would miss that, I'd miss being able to make a difference. If that was what was going to happen though, if I was going to lose my psychic abilities, then I had to accept it. If it was going to happen then it was going to happen and there was nothing I could do about it. So I accepted the fact that it would happen, all in all I didn't mind, and I finally drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

(_A/N: If you're confused, Jess has basically convinced herself that she is going to lose her powers, but we all know that that isn't the case, don't we ladies and gentlemen? Or probably just ladies…_)

* * *

I woke up again at around nine o'clock, I know this because someone had put my watch, the one Rob had given me, on the bedside table. Rob was still in the chair on the other side of the room and coincidentally was also just waking up. He looked startled when he saw that I was awake and sat up straight.

"Jess." Jess. This was serious. His voice was hoarse from sleep, or lack there of, and he looked kind of rough. He got up and came to sit on the bed, taking my hand, "I'm sorry Jess, I was a complete idiot, this is all my fault." He was apologising right away and he really did sound sorry. But not matter how much of an idiot he was this, me being is hospital that is, was definitely not his fault.

"It's ok, I was stupid. I shouldn't have run away, it's my fault, not yours. I just wanted everything to be perfect and it all got messed up. I'm sorry too." Easier than I thought it would be, I thought that everything would be really awkward but in fact we were having no problems. We were both sorry, everyone's happy.

"I know, I really ruined it, didn't I?" Rob smiled at me, "Maybe we should try again some time, when you get out of here."

I smiled back at him, "Yeah, I'd like that." We sat in silence for a moment, this one more comfortable than the day before. Rob was tracing the lines on the palm of my hand and I giggled, "What are you doing, trying to read my palm? Go on then, tell me my future."

He gave me one of those half amused, half disgusted smiles of his before rolling his eyes and launching into a very silly description of what my future was going to be like.

"Well this line here says that you're going to get a dog." He started, tracing a random line.

I giggled again, I think I was going crazy because I'm not really a giggly kind of person, "I already have a dog."

"I know, but this one isn't Chigger. His name is Bert." He told me, a dead serious look on his face. (_A/N: Bert after Bert from the Used, because he's just so cool. And my friend is obsessed with him. I personally prefer Gerard from My Chem._)

"Oh, right. Well then that changes everything." I replied, just as serious as he had been.

"You're damn right it does. Now be quiet and let me finish." I nodded, trying to hold in the laughter that was about to bubble over.

"Right, go on." I let out a little snort of laughter, much to my embarrassment.

"Well that was attractive." I glared at Rob for the comment and he quickly tried to turn it around, "No, it was very cute. Anyway. This line," He followed another line with his finger, "Says that on your eighteenth birthday your dad will give you a Harley, so long as you wear the outfits your mum keeps making for you."

I smiled, "How did you know that?"

"You told me once." Huh, well that explains it.

"Oh. Ok, keep going."

"And this line here," He explained, tracing one last line, "Says that some time, in the not too distant future, your boyfriend will plant a big wet one on you." Well that was very…forward.

I grinned, "Oh yeah?"

He smiled back, "Yeah." He leaned forwards and did just as he had promised. Well if everything else he had said was correct, I was going to get a dog called Bert. Somehow I didn't think that was going to happen though, unless I changed Chigger's name.

We kissed for a while, our tongues probing at each other and Rob reached a hand up to caress my cheek, my own hands tangling into his dark hair. When we pulled back, both breathing hard, we sat in silence for a moment, neither of us saying anything. I was the first one to speak, I needed to know something.

"Rob?"

"Hm?" He murmered nonchalantly.

"When Bryan mentioned your probation…why did you flip like that?"

He tensed up beside me, "It doesn't matter." He said stiffly.

I gave him a look, "Well it obviously does matter. You wouldn't have reacted like that if it didn't matter."

"Jess." His voice was stern and loud, he was almost shouting and it made me jump a little. He noticed and apologised.

"Look, Jess," He started again, much calmer now, "Just drop it, ok? It's all to do with why I'm on probation and I'll tell you that when I'm ready, alright?"

I just nodded and we fell into silence again. Once again I was the first one to speak, but this time to apologise.

"I'm sorry."

Rob gave me a confused look, "What for?"

"I know I'm really stubborn sometimes…and pushy. And sometimes I can be insensitive and I don't know when to stop."

He took my hand again, interlocking our fingers, "You're not insensitive. Stubborn is right though." He smiled at me to show that he didn't mean anything by it and I shoved him lightly.

"Do you know when I can get out of here?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I don't have a clue. Want me to go get someone for you?"

"No, it's ok, I'm pretty sure someone will come in later." I shifted in the bed a bit and Rob took the opportunity to make himself more comfortable. "Are my family here or did they go home?" I didn't really talk to my parents the day before and I hadn't see Doug and Mike yet.

"They went home. They said they would be coming in later though." Rob informed me.

"They actually talked to you? Wow, that was an improvement. The other day my mum didn't even really want to look at you." Well maybe it wasn't that bad but she really didn't like him.

"Aha, so you admit that your mum hates me?" He kind of had me there.

"Nooo…she doesn't hate you, she just…strongly dislikes you. So anyway, you talked to my parents?" I asked, bringing the conversation back to the subject at hand.

"Yeah, well I talked to your dad anyway. If your mum had to talk to me it was more talking _at _me, than to me. She still doesn't seem to like me all that much. Although she has stopped glaring at me." He added, as an after thought, making me laugh. "Hey, did you know your dad used to have a bike?"

"Yeah, he told me the other day. Were you as surprised as I was?" I asked him, I was still finding it hard to believe myself.

"Nah, wasn't really surprised. I swear I saw it staring at my Indian the other day." He mused.

"Really? When was that?"

Rob didn't have time to answer me however as at that moment someone came bursting through the door, shouting "Knock, knock!"

I looked at the intruder and pretended to be annoyed, though I was smiling really, "Doug, you're supposed to actually knock on the door, not just say 'knock, knock'. And even then you're supposed to wait until someone tells you to come in." Doug just ignored me and came to sit in the chair by the bed.

"Don't you mean 'hello my favourite big brother, how lovely it is to see you'?"

I pretended to think about it for a second, "Hm…no. Where's everyone else?"

"Mike said he'd come later, he's gone to see Claire. Mum and Dad are talking to the doctor." I nodded absent mindedly.

How come Mum and Dad were talking to the doctor? I was the patient and I had hardly talked to her yet. I was thinking this over when I noticed Doug glaring at me. Or at least I thought that he was glaring at me, but it turned out he was glaring at Rob. Woops, almost forgot about him for a second there. Rob must have noticed also since he sat up straighter in the bed. He didn't get up though so he obviously wasn't too worried about Doug doing anything to him. I was surprised when Doug didn't actually say anything but I didn't say anything either.

"Anyway, Mum and Dad will be in in a minute or two."

"Ok. By the way I'm impressed that you've managed to leave your room for something that's neither food nor work." I grinned cheekily at him and he laughed sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jess."

I was about to say something back when Rob gave an ear splitting yawn from where he was sitting next to me.

I looked at him, "You're tired, go home."

He shook his head, "I'm fine." He wasn't though; he was rubbing his eyes as he said this.

"No, you're not. You can hardly stay awake, go home." He opened his mouth to object again but I stopped him, "Rob. Go. Home." I said slowly, enunciating each word.

"Right. I'll see you later." He slid off of the bed, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

Doug made a face, "Ew, please don't make kissy faces in front of me."

I rolled my eyes, "What are you, five? Ok, but only if you and Tasha refrain from kissy faces in front of me."

He nodded, "Deal."

Rob who had been watching the exchange between the two of us quirked an eyebrow, before yawning again. Aw. "Aaaanyway, I'll see you later Mastriani." He left the room, leaving me to stare after him. That's one nice back…er…back. A nice back he's got there. Doug's voice brought me out of my thoughts of Rob's…back.

"You really like him, don't you?"

I blinked, well duh. Then I blushed, "Yeah, I really do." Jess Mastriani blushed. Woah.

"I thought so. Just…be careful, ok Jess?" Oh it's my favourite time of year again, 'let's all talk in code' day. Although I had some idea of what Rob was getting at, he still didn't make much sense to me. Maybe I'm just stupid.

I nodded anyway, "I will. Be careful I mean."

Doug returned my nod, "Right." He glanced at his watch, "I have to go to work now. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"Won't I be out by tomorrow? Do you know when I can get out of here?" For most of the time I had been in hospital I had been sleeping and I still hated the place.

Doug shook his head, "Nope, sorry Jess. See you later."

And then he left too and I was all on my own. I felt lonely and would have given anything for someone else to come and talk to me. But then my parents came in and suddenly I would have much rather been on my own. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but I didn't want Mum fussing over me, it was really annoying.

"Hi Jess." Dad greeted, "We were just talking to Dr. Wilson. Has Doug gone already?"

"Yeah, Doug's gone, he said he was going to work. What did the doctor say? Can I go home now?"

Before Mum or Dad could answer a nurse came in with a tray, holding a bowl and a glass. She pulled out the table that went over the bed and placed the tray on it. "Here's your breakfast, sorry it took a while. Porridge and orange juice."

I made a face, the porridge was really lumpy and grey looking. The nurse just smiled and told me to 'eat up' before leaving the room. I took a sip of the orange juice but didn't touch the porridge. Mum dug around in her bag, producing a yoghurt and spoon.

"Here Jess. I didn't think you'd like the hospital food so I brought you something else.

I smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks Mum." I peeled the lid of the yoghurt before digging in. "So, what did the doc say?" I asked, my mouth full of yoghurt.

"Jessica, don't talk with your mouth full." Mum scolded me. I rolled my eyes but swallowed the yoghurt before speaking again.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked again, for the third time in five minutes.

"You're being kept in another couple of days for observation." I groaned, I wanted to get out!

"What kind of observation? She said something about tests earlier."

"They just want to make sure that the lightning hasn't caused any side effects or anything. Oh and apparently someone will come in later to see if it has done anything to your psychic abilities." Dad answered me, "But I don't really see why they would do that."

I started paying a little more attention after this, "Just someone? Did they say who?" There weren't that many people who would know enough about my 'psychic abilities', as Dad put it, to know if they had been changed by the lightning, not really anyway.

"No, sorry Jess. Well I'm sure you'll find out later. I'm really sorry Jess, I know we haven't been here long but we have to go." Dad told me apologetically. I nodded, I really didn't mind.

"That's ok, I'll see you later Dad, and you too Mum."

Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Jessie, we'll come and see you later. I'll bring you something nice to eat for lunch." I was pretty sure they weren't supposed to bring me food, but never mind, it was better than hospital food.

Once again I was left on my own. But not for long as seconds after my parents left the room a figure appeared in the doorway. This particular figure was on crutches and despite the fact that he was inside was wearing a hat and trench coat. I was not particularly happy to see this certain person.

"Krantz. How nice of you to drop in."

* * *

_A/N: Phew. My God, it takes me ages to type things up. Not because I'm a really slow typer but because I have to take breaks in between. Lots of breaks. So that was chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed it :)_

_Love from Quietly Losing Control (someone dissed my name today. They said it made no sense, but they don't know that it comes from one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite band. That's I Will Play My Game Beneath the Spin Light by Brand New, in case you were wondering.)_


End file.
